All I Had to do Was Sing
by catilena1890
Summary: Tenten's singing brings out Neji's true feeling for her. I don't own Naruto, and I never will, unless Kishimoto-sama sells it to me. For oodles amounts of money, I'm sure. NejiTenten
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**All I Had To Do Was Sing**

This is my first, and probably last, dirty story. E-mail me and tell me if you like it. It is only two chapters and is Rated "M" for Chapter 1. Again, for all those who give a flying kunai, I only own _this_ story and I do not plan on making a profit from it. My stories are simply for the enjoyment of others. Here is the plot:

Tenten is forced to sing in front of Neji and he realizes he has to confess his love to her when he hears it.

I wrote the part of her singing while listening to 's _Butterfly_, _Doo Be Di Boy_, and _Teddy Bear. _

Tenten and Neji are 13-14 in this fic. Really OOC toward the end. Enjoy!

**(Sweet success! Re-vamped and re-worked. Oh, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Cat's Editor-in-Chief. I'm not going to give away my identity on FF however, so don't ask. Just call me the Little Editor (L.E. for short.) If you have one, remember to thank your editor properly. This isn't an easy job!)**

(Enjoy my pretty lines)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I don't know how she did it! One minute, I'm meditating quietly next to Tenten, trying to work up the courage to say something. The next minute, I'm exploring her mouth with her exploring mine! It all started earlier today, our day off.' _Neji flashed back to earlier that day as he and Tenten continued to make out.

"We have been training very hard this week. Man, are you guys full of youth!? I have decided that for being such good students, we will take the day off!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

Tenten rolled her eyes while Neji meditated, ignoring his sensei and teammates. They weren't paying very much attention to the ranting. The two do it at least five times a day! They had their minds on other things. But, when Gai had mentioned a day off, they snapped out of their thoughts and paid attention.

"Instead of training, we will do something else today." Gai said in his triumphant pose.

"Aww, but sensei!" Lee moaned at the prospect of no training.

"No buts Lee! I told you, I have something different for us today." Gai held up 4 tickets to the club '**SHINOBI DANCERS**.' "These tickets will get us into the biggest party in town!" Gai flashed his infinitely pristine, white teeth.

Tenten and Lee were ecstatic at the sight of the tickets. But, as Tenten turned to Neji, she noticed he didn't really seem to care. '_That's ok,' _she thought with a small smile. '_He doesn't show that much emotion anyway.'_

As they walked, Neji got closer to Tenten and tapped her shoulder. "Tenten, would you like to train with me later today?" He asked.

"Sure Neji" Tenten liked being near him, and there is a reason for that. She liked Neji, but she didn't know if he liked her back. She didn't mind if he did or not, though. She still loved him. From the first time she met him, when his dad was still alive. That's why she puts up with him and his never ending training. To her, he fills the void where her parents once lived before they were murdered, and she appreciates him for it.

When they got there, Neji and Tenten sat down at a table while Gai and Lee danced (if there is a possibility that image will give you nightmares, focus on the image of Neji and Tenten sitting next to each other. That should make it better)**(*shivers* too late)**. They were very silent as the music continued. Neji was imperiously bored and wanted to leave so that he, Tenten, and Hiashi-sama could train.

Seeing the two of them just sitting there, Gai and Lee decided to do something that they would normally regret. They volunteered Tenten for karaoke!

"**You did what?!**" Her words were heard throughout the entire club… and possibly neighboring clubs.

"Come on our youthful bloom. We already signed you up!" Gai-sensei encouraged.

"No, get someone else! I won't do it!" Tenten screamed righteously over the flooding music.

"Hn, go on Tenten. You can't be that bad," said Neji, who was clearly annoyed at their bickering. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he were fighting off an oncoming migraine.

Tenten just stared at him for a moment. _Well, if Neji really wants me to do it… _Tenten thought before deciding to grace the stage with her presence.

As she began to sing, (I was listening to the songs mentioned earlier during this scene) Neji looked at her. To him, at that one moment in time, she was the only thing that existed.

_Wow, _Neji thought slowly to himself. _I never knew she had such a beautiful voice! It's as if she is singing straight into my heart. I have to tell her how much I love her. I can't let anyone else have her. _Neji thought as he continued to listen to his teammates singing. Lee and Gai danced on the open floor below. The crowd seemed to be having the time of their lives.

After she was done singing, as well as being congratulated by her insane teacher and modestly crazy teammate, Tenten went back to the table she and Neji were sharing. To her surprise, he was standing. "Neji, why are you…' she was cut off as he gazed deeply into her chocolate eyes. His porcelain orbs seemed to tell her, "I'm leaving and I want you to come with me." Without question, she followed him out of the club.

(End of part 1)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, this is not the end of chapter 1, I decided that since all of the events all intertwine and there are so many, the story should be divided into parts, not just chapters. I'll get part 2 up soon. Enjoy the first part while I start the second. I might get part two up today if I get enough time. If we are really lucky, I'll get part three up too. No review limits this time, though I would still like some.

**(L.E. here. Make sure to tip your editor! Now, onto the next chapter! AWAY!)**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**All I Had To Do Was Sing**

Here is part 2, just like I promised. Part 3 might come either today or tomorrow if I have enough time. Enjoy chapter 1, part 2 everyone! It's only Neji and Tenten from here on out!

(Go, my pretty lines! Go!)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten had been following Neji through the dusty, bedraggled streets of Konoha for quite some time. _'Should I ask him where we're going?' _she thought nervously in her mind whilst staring at Neji's long, dark hair as it swung gently in the breeze. _'No, I'll let him tell me when he wants to… Besides, even if I did ask, he wouldn't tell me until he wanted to.'_

They continued walking alone and un-interrupted through the village streets. It seemed cold and eerie to her, but her long years of shinobi training insisted that she didn't show it. Even if something bad were to happen, she had the Hyuga prodigy with her. Her nerves dissimilated at those thoughts.

Minutes later, Neji led Tenten outside the village and deep into the forest. He turned to her and spoke in a gentle voice, one that Tenten wasn't used to hearing. "Ok. Now, close your eyes, Tenten, and take my hand."

Tenten quietly obeyed and let him lead her through the forest. Shadows lept and twisted in front of her closed eyes, but she wasn't afraid. Not as long as he was their to protect her.

Suddenly, she was confused. Neji had stopped moving. With that same soft, gentle voice, he addressed her again. "Ok. Open your eyes, Tenten." When she did, she couldn't believe where she was. Before her was at a beautiful lagoon with a huge waterfall pouring into a small lake. Surrounding and obscuring this to trespassers were tall trees and bushes around the whole area. "I hope you like it. I come here to meditate when I have nothing else to do."

As he said this, and to Tenten's immense shock, Neji stripped to his boxers and water-walked to the middle of the pond. Meditating, eyes closed, he hoped he had made the message of inviting her to meditate with him clear.

Once her heart had slowed to an adequate pace, the massage finally dawned on her. Slowly, nervously, she, too, stripped to her underwear, water-walked, and sat down next to Neji, both in half-meditation.

"You have a nice voice," Neji said after a while, his new, serene voice gliding through her, making her body tense and send shivers up and down her spine. It took Tenten completely by surprise, causing her to momentarily loose her concentration and almost fall into the water. "Are you ok?" he asked, still keeping his eyes closed to respect her privacy.

"I- I'm fine." She took a moment to steady herself- both mentally and physically, "Do you really like my voice Neji?" She was glad that his eyes were closed. If they were open, they would be able to make out the subsequent shaking of her hands as her heart fluttered in her throat.

Neji thought for a moment, trying to think of just the right words to say to convey his emotions. "Yes, I do. I have never heard anything so beautiful and clear in my life." This time, Tenten lost complete and utter control of herself and fell straight into the lake water.

Neji opened his eyes and stuck his arm into the water for Tenten to grab and pull herself out with. When his smooth, nimble hand met with her calloused, rough ones, Neji closed his eyes and pulled her up. He always envied those hands. Years of hard work and had been traced onto them, showing the dedication and heart of their owner.

When she got out, she accidentally rolled into his lap and looked, unabashedly, right at him. _'I should let him see me,' _she thought to herself. _'After all, I'm not naked. And he let me see him in his boxers!' _Tenten took a deep, slow breath, pushing her nerves into the deep recesses of her mind. Not an easy task, mind you. "Neji, you can open your eyes and look at me if you want. I trust you."

Neji hesitated. "Are you sure Tenten?"

This time, she tried to sound more sure of herself than before. "Yes, I am."

He opened his eyes and looked at the nearly naked, flawless girl in his lap. His pearly white orbs traveled up and down her toned, well muscled body. Her toes were well taken care of, as if she had recently had a pedicure. The calves and thighs seemed tight and strong. Her waist was small and her stomach had the beginnings of six pack abs. His vision stopped when he arrived at her ample breasts. _'What amazing cleavage she has,' _he thought to himself.

His mouth seemed to go dry and his hands seemed to get sweaty all of a sudden. "You're very beautiful Tenten. I-" he stopped for a moment, trying to get a grip on himself. These next words were going to be the most important words he'd ever say to anyone. He knew it. "I love you! I love you very much."

A weight Neji had never known seemed to have suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. The beginnings of a small smile twitched at his lips as his mind seemed to be suddenly clear of all outside intervention. It was as though Neji Hyuga had suddenly entered a whole new world of thought. And that one thought was of the drop-dead-gorgeous girl sitting in his lap.

Tenten looked at him, eyes wide, desperately clinging to those last few words. _'Neji loves me too!' _she thought loudly. _'And he thinks I'm beautiful!'_ "I love you too Neji! I always have, and I always will!" With those words escaping her lips, she pulled him into the water.

When they got out of the water, Neji pulled Tenten on top of him and kissed her, licking her lips for permission to enter. She gave it to him and they explored each others' mouths greedily, tongues fighting for dominance. He stuck his tongue deep inside her, all the while letting his hands roam her body while hers mimicked his.

(End of Part 2)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we are at the part of our story where we began. We will continue from where our lovers are done kissing due to 'lack of oxygen' in part 3. Yes, there is a third part, but that is very short, and that is where the real fun for Neji and Tenten begins. I hope you guys like the story so far. My friends and I do. Truth be told, this was the very first story I wrote to put on here before I had an account here on dear old fanfiction. I had a friend who was going to put it up for me, but I got my account and now, here we are. The reason my other story is on here first was because I was in more of a rush to get that on here so that I could be the first author to have a story in which Hizashi comes back to life. Anywho, part 3 will come up soon, then I will get chapter 2 started. That chapter is not divided into parts because it doesn't have that many events to need it. Review please!

**(L.E. here! Believe it or not, this little S.O.B. took me a little over 2 hours to edit. 2 HOURS! And the real pain in the butt is that I know I'm not done! I'm going to be reading this over and BAM! I see a mistake. So, if you have an editor out there, make sure to tell them how much you appreciate their hard work. This isn't exactly easy work. Now, High Hoe Silver! AWAY!)**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

**All I Had To Do Was Sing**

Here is part 3. It's not very long, I apologize. But the content here should make up for that.

(I love my cute, tiny lines)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When oxygen became an absolute must, Tenten rose off of Neji and lay down beside him. "Wow Neji, I didn't think you could do that," she sighed breathlessly as her chest heaved up and down in a rhythmic and seducing pattern.

"Me neither." Neji voice, too, was laden with the after affects of extreme pleasure. He looked into Tenten's gleaming chocolate orbs smiled at her, genuinely. "I still can't believe your beauty Tenten," his voice came out as merely a whisper, yet it spoke in volumes. He reached a hand to tenderly, longingly touch the girl he loved for so long.

Tenten looked into his all-seeing, pearly eyes and got an idea that she would only think about for him. "Well, come over here and believe Hyuga." Her voice was voluptuous and sexy.

With the invitation issued, he rolled on top of her, unhooked her bra, and he massaged her breasts plant sensual kisses all the while. "They feel as soft as they look," he slurred into her mouth. She kissed him back and blushed at the thought of what was next.

The young kunoichi grabbed Neji's waist and tugged at his boxers. "Off!" she demanded. Blushing hard at the request, Neji granted it whole-heartedly. He stood up, away from Tenten and waited until she was ready before he pulled his boxers off. She took one look at his member and stood up, walking over to him. "I don't know what to say Neji. I was sure that you would get angry the moment I said that. Now, I don't even know how to compliment you," Tenten's surreal voice murmured most of that, forcing Neji to listen intently in order to catch it.

The Hyuga smiled at her fondly. "Well, it's like what my father always said to me. 'When you are unable to speak about something, show it through actions.'"

The weapon's mistress got the message and she slid down Neji, still in a standing position. She moved down, kissing every inch until she got to his member. It left a trail of Goosebumps along the byakugan user's porcelain skin. 'I can't believe he's actually letting me do this." Her thoughts wavered a moment. _'But… if he is allowing me to see and touch him this way, does that mean…' _

Tenten looked up. "Neji?" she asked solemnly, all seductive traces vanishing from her voice, leaving it clean and serious.

"Hmm?" Neji opened a single, white eye to se her.

"Does, does this mean… you want to marry me in the future? Like…when we're 16 or something?"

Neji looked at her and thought about what she asked, tossing the idea around a few times. "I… I think it does," he said earnestly. "What would you say if it did?" His smile wavered at the thought of receiving a negative answer from the love of his life.

His thoughts were banished as she broadly smiled at him and hugged his waist, hardening his member even more. "I would say… Yes Neji! You are my best friend. But I want us to be more than that. So much more. Neji, promise me I will be the only one who ever does this to you." The yearning in her voice could have been obvious to a deaf person.

"I promise. Thank you, Tenten. You have done so much for me." Tenten continued to grin at Neji, small tears of joy welling up on the sides of her vision. She wiped them away, trying to look as serious as the current (naked) situation would allow. "There's just one more thing Neji,"

"What's that, Heaven?"

Tenten gasped as she heard Neji's nickname for her. It had been the first time anyone had ever referred to her as that. Once again, she sobered up, "I don't believe in premarital sex. You can see me if you want, but your not coming in until my name is Mrs. Hyuga. Understand?" She let a small smile slip as she looked into Neji's eyes. Acceptance and understanding were only a select few emotions portrayed in those beautiful portraits known as eyes.

"I understand." There couldn't have been more truth in that statement. Neji began to passionately kiss her, holding nothing back.

An hour later, Neji and Tenten had their clothes back on, ready to once again join the public. "Tenten, would you like to spend the night at my house?" His voice was as level and cool as always, but his face gave away his embarrassment. His normally colorless visage was a healthy shade of pink.

"Sure Neji. I would love to," Tenten's voice gave off a new, more confident tone. Her luminous smile seemed to light up the rapidly darkening sky.

"Are you sure no one at home will mind?"

Before he could take back the obviously stupid question, Tenten looked down, hair covering her face. "There's no one at home but my cat, Neji." Her voice had a crisp edge to it, completely in contrast to it's previous cheerfulness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tenten… I shouldn't have asked." Neji walked up to Tenten and awkwardly hugged her from behind. Tenten turned abruptly and hugged him back, small tears coming from her chocolate brown eyes. "I am too."

That night, Neji and Tenten went to bed and dreamed with each other in their arms.

End of Chapter 1-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, in case there was confusion in part 2 about the stripping to their underwear, that was because like Naruto, they are still learning to control their chakra and they don't want to get their clothes wet, as Tenten demonstrated, they could lose control and fall into the water. And another thing, the reason Neji called Tenten heaven is because that is what her name means. the word "Ten" (it's either in Japanese or Chinese, hard to tell with Tenten) means "heaven" or "heavenly", the name Tenten could be apart of a Chinese tradition where names are often repeated to show affection. So what did you think of chapter 1. Was it lemon enough? Part 3 was longer than I thought it would be because I added to it to make it more citrusy. I'll start work on chapter 2, after I give my hands a break. Typing 3 parts to a chapter in one sitting is a lot of work for the hands and I need to give them a break. I promise, chapter 2 will be here soon guys. Remember, I like reviews.

**(That was the hardest chapter I've had to edit so far. Besides making it three times as long (AHHH!!!) I had to add details to… um… some 'woman parts.' But, all in all, I'm quite proud of how it had turned out. Even so, I'm going to be swooping in an checking it every once and a while, so leave comments on spelling mistakes and the such. Oh, and of course, leave comments about the actual story… One more chapter! ONWARD!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 2

**All I Had To Do Was Sing**

I'm back! And writing more than ever. I am terribly sorry I was gone for such a long time. For those who had hope and stuck with me, thank you very much. I am so happy I have loyal and dedicated fans. Now, let's finish the story and move on to others, shall we?

**(Mostly the same with me. The second I finish this, the sooner I can move on to other stories… And work on them… (Sigh))**

(Lines, lines, I love my lines)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:00 a.m. Hyuga Neji was already wide awake, a brunette haired kunoichi sleeping peacefully in his arms. _'That kiss was amazing.' _His thoughts were a jumble of nothings, all focused on Tenten. _'I love you so much . I love everything about you.'_ His mind wandered, but soon he was forced to obey his bodies desire to relieve himself.

Neji carefully got out from under Tenten and stumbled into his bathroom. Feeling the absence of heat, she woke up and got out of bed as well. While he "did his thing," the silent kunoichi walked to his bathroom door and held it shut . When Neji finished, he washed his hands and tried to open the door, only to find he couldn't.

"Tenten, Heaven, would you kindly get off the door?" he asked.

Playfully, the weapon's mistress answered back, "If I do, you have to play with me."

"You asked for it." Neji threw the door open with most of his strength and grabbed Tenten, carrying her to his bed and letting her drop onto the mattress. Then he jumped on her and they shared another heated, passion-powered kiss.

When their lungs demanded oxygen, they broke off and lay side-by-side. Looking longingly at one another, the cuddled close together and went back to sleep. When they woke up a second time, they shared a breakfast with the Hyuga family and went out to train the minute they were done.

As Neji dodged Tenten's seemingly endless onslaught of weapons, the two chatted idly. After strenuous training, Neji finally panted, "Would you like to… take a break… Tenten?" The weapons stopped flying.

"Sure… Neji". Tenten responded, equally exhausted. They sat under a shady maple tree and caught their breaths before picking back up on their previous conversation.

"Would you like to come over again, Tenten?" Neji was sure he knew the answer, but thought it would be the gentleman-like thing to say.

"Of course, Neji. I like it at your house." The brown haired kunoichi laid her head against his shoulder, snuggling up close to the Hyuga.

"They seemed to like you, too, Tenten." Neji moved close and kissed her lips. She kissed back. "And to think, I had had to do was sing to you Neji." She giggled, thinking back to that night where she sang karaoke.

"Will you sing to me again, Heaven?" The raven haired, white eyed youth asked innocently.

"Yes, Neji. I will." And the two spent the rest of the day together, with Tenten singing to Neji.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? I am soooo sorry it took so long. But I'm back and full of more stories than ever. I have been reading some stories here on good ol' fanfiction and I have noticed a very sad thing, a lot of my favorite stories were discontinued or haven't been updated since the croc hunter died. I want you to know, when I write a story, I WILL FINISH IT! You don't ever have to worry about any discontinuations. I hope you liked this story and I hope you like my stories to come.

Your dedicated author,

Kitty

**(By far the shortest chapter to edit, it was one of the hardest to get done. I don't know why… Anyway, I move next to fixing the Firenese Dragon Chronicles. Ja ne!)**


End file.
